The sword of two souls
by phazonwarrior05
Summary: Ataru break Mendo s katana and Mendo wants revenge, is he going to slice up ataru this time? if he does what problems can bring to tomobiki?  Hey guys new chapter this story is not dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1: The broken sword**

It was a peacefully morning in Tomobikin when a loud scream destroy this peace. This scream was made by our favorite lecherous guy in Tomobikin. Ataru Moroboshi who just scream because he was electrify by the oni Lum.

"Darling why are you scream?" Lum asked to the love of her live."Because you just shock me Lum" said ataru angrily awake."I am sorry Darling but imy hand went out of my futon and I think I grab your cheek "then whit a little voice she say "are mad at me". Ataru trying to low his temper just say- forget it, besides we have to get ready for said with a neutral voice.

You are guessing ¿how lum´s hand touch ataru´s cheek why he was sleep? Well the answers simple Lum don't sleep in the closet of ataru she sleep next to him in her own futon just like ataru´s parents do.

When they were ready of preparing for school they have a quick breakfast and then go to school then in the school ataru behave like he always do but a he has been a little more grown up in the past days he no more chase any strange cute girl he only behave like the moron he is with the girls he now but is more polite now just a little. When he saw shinobu he run for a hug.

"shunobu-chan" ataru said loudly. "get off me ataru" said shinobu in an angry voice". After she get him of Lum shocks him saying.

"Darling No Baka"

And then he gets the shock. After the entrance the get the English class before lunch time in the class room everybody was listing to the teacher while ataru put his book in from of him and just sleep. It was not until in the middle on the class he was snoring. Onsen-Mark sensei just hear this and stop the class then yelled "MOROBOSHI" enough to wake ataru of his dream. "what I am awake, I am awake" ataru say looking everywhere sacred for a bit, then he see Onsen-Mark that tells him "moroboshi you are getting extra homework for disturb mi class" then he just get back from the part of the class he was going. Then when the bell ring everyone get out of the room and go for lunch Lum grab her darling arm and say "Darling let's eat together" by pull his arm to the direction she was going to "ok" ataru say.

When they were eating Lum could notice that ataru was getting asleep. After he eats he lay down in the grass and try to get some rest but in the middle of his harem dream he was awake by the bell of the school. "Come on Darling we have to get back to classes" after Lum say this they pick off there stuff and get back to classes. Before the teacher get in to class mendo was in front t of ataru´´s chair he was sleeping but he was talking between dreams.

Ataru´s dream was that he was in some Arabian chamber he was the king and mendo was a rich guy but was his servant he told to mendo in his dream "come here mendo and get food to your king" "yes your highness" that was what mendo say in the dream. Minutes later mendo was back with a bowl of soup but this get ataru mad "Mendo you stupid octopus my kingdom has the most delicious food in the earth and you bring me a plain soup you can´t do nothing well , this is it you are FIRED guards arrest him and tomorrow cut his head" then the mendo of the dream was yelling " No please forgive me sir I can still serve you well please don't kill me" he begged but it was in vain and he was put out of the chamber.

The next thing that ataru heard was lum´s voice tell him to wake up and then all came dark.

Ataru was awake as Lum was shaking him and tell him "Darling wake up in a worried voice. Then he saw Lum and tell her "Lum" still he was mild awake "what´s the matter" and the he saw a furious mendo with his katana ready for the combat and he angry say "MOROBOSHI how dare you to insult my name and my family, I will tear you apart" and the he began to run in his direction and say "prepare yourself" ataru quickly stand up and catch the katana between his hands and say "mendo this is the last time you are going to slice me with this katana" after this he use his force to move the katana to his left knee and the a crack was heard and everyone saw that the blade was broken.

No one could believed ataru has just break the sword of mendo after the shock mendo look him angry and gave him a warning "Moroboshi I can´t forgive you for this so I am going to say that be carefully because tomorrow you are going to pay me every time you insult me or make me look like an idiot tomorrow I will have my REVENGE" he yelled the last word and then Lum get between than looking with anger at mendo and she say "I am not going to let you hurt Darling" but mendo just say "and this time no even Lum is going to say you" and then he just go to his seat. The rest of the dat in the school happened normally except for the people telling the warming that mendo gave to ataru and making secret bets to see if mendo will finally tear up ataru meanwhile getting to the moroboshi house Lum tell ataru "Darling I think you don't have to go to school tomorrow mendo was really bad for what you did" but he just don't care and say " Lum he is not going to scare me no matter what he bring or do I will just going to past over it you don't have to worry I will be ok" "But I am scare Darling" "hey I am going to be ok and now change that face and give me a smile" when they past the constructions style they didn't notice cherry who say in a whisper " I shall pray for ataru something really bad is going to happened to him".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

It was afternoon in Tomobiki at Mendo´s State. Shutaro was going to Mendo Weapons gallery to find a new sword to finally slice up Ataru.

When he reached the gallery and saw that all the crystal boxes were the weapons should be were empty he yelled "What the, the weapons are gone who did this?"

But in his angry he don´t heard the walks of an old man that was behind him. This man said "Young Mendo what brings you to the Mendo´s weapons gallery". At this instance Shutaro look behind his shoulder and saw his grandfather, then he turn around and answer his question.

"Greetings grandfather I am here to see the weapons and learn some history but I don´t see any weapon? Do you know where they are? And who take them?" he lied because take any ancient weapon or artifact without permission was prohibit.

But his grandfather answer his question unknowing the truth reason why his grandson was in the gallery "The servants take them to restored them and clean them so the can be better conserved" he said with an old voice.

"Mmhhh that is a shame I really what to see those weapons" said Shutaro with a fake deception voice.

"But there is one sword here that doesn´t need to be clean it had be clean since the day it was created to this days, if you wanna see it and heard its history come and follow me" his grandfather said falling directly in his grandson ´s trap.

"Ok" that was the answer of Shutaro. 

In the end of a hallway in a crystal box was a sword that look like the swords that knights used in the middle age (If you have seen Inuyasha and have seen Seshomaru´s sword tokiyin it should look like that sword just in the shape) but this has a different color. The color of the sword was black but it has two lines that crossover again and again like the DNA structure but in the middle of the lines was black.

"What is this sword" said Shutaro surprise by the colors of the sword.

"This sword is called Futatsu no tamashī (two souls) and it has a good story do you want to heard it?" his grandfather said

"Yes grandfather" answer Shutaro to his grandfather question.

"Then 510 years ago in the region of the actual Tokyo was a kingdom ruled by a feudal lord named Baransu, he had two twins their names were Kurai and Akarui. One day Baransu died and left his kingdom to his sons but these brothers have different ways of rule the kingdom and each one want the part of the kingdom of his brother then a great war that almost destroy the kingdom began it was until a wizard that lost his wife in the war decide to put an end to the war by seal the souls of the brothers in the sword. There was more but I can´t remember sorry".

"No worry grandfather it is a good story after all but go and get some rest you look tired" said Shutaro to get rid of his grandfather.

"Ok but remember don´t touch anything " said his grandfather as a warning.

"Ok" answer Shutaro.

After his grandfather left the gallery Shutaro took a picture of the sword and told one servant to make a copy of the sword. Shutaro was lucky because one of his servants have the same type of sword the only thing that was different was the color so they just paint the fake sword while Shutaro take the original and then make the change.

When Shutaro was hiding the sword a servant called him. "Young Master some guys want to see you they say that they are from your school and their names are: Megame, Chibi, Kakugari and Perm. They wanna talk to you about a plan" said the servant without hesitation.

"Let them pass" said Shutaro in neutral voice.

When he say the gang of four he just said "welcome to my house what brings all you here" he asked.

"Well we want to help you in your revenge and get rid of Ataru" said Megame.

"I don´t need help I have an entire army what could you do for help" asked Shutaro with a triumphant and arrogant voice.

"You see if you try only to get alone with Ataru and then kill him there are two mistakes in your plan. One no matter what type of sword you have Ataru can catch it with his hands or feet and second Lum will never let you get a chance to you to kill Ataru so we can help you in those two mistakes" Megame said.

"How?" Shutaro asked.

"Simple Perm, Chibi and Kakugari will take care of Lum and I am going to immobilize Ataru so he can´t catch the blade and then you kill him" said Megame with a maniac voice.

"It is good plan but how Perm, Chibi and Kakugari are going to take care of Lum if she is not interested in them Megame" asked Shutaro.

"But I think I have a solution to the problem I am going to make a distraction so you three will take care of Lum and make a false search to find Ataru that will take a time the enough to kill that bastard" said Shutaro with joy.

"Ok but what kind of distraction you are going to use so we can get the signal to move on and if we kill Ataru how are we going to not end in jail Mendo" said Megame with a worried voice.

"easy first I am going to make a helicopter to fake a malfunction in its engines and in its weapons so it will shot the school windows and make chaos and for the second I will hire actors and give them clothes so they look like us and put them in the middle of the people so no one could blame us. Now let's make brindis for the success of operation: Terminator, but if you drink there is no turning back I don´t want second thoughts in this operation is that clear" said Shutaro ready for the operation.

The gang of four let up the cups that were in the table, with this they all make the brindis and drank. Shutaro know that they are in this to the end.

Will this plan success?, Is Ataru going to die, and if the plan success what will happened. For the answers of these questions don´t miss the next to Chapters:

Operation: Terminator

And

The brothers, Is my Darling dead.

Sorry guys for not update it soon I have too much work the school kills me I will try to make to update it more soon cya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: Operation: Terminator**

In the moroboshi house was an arguing between Lum andAtaru because Ataru wants togo school so nobody say that he is a coward , but Lum is worried about Shutaro´s threath toher Darling´s life.

"Darling please don´t go to school tomorrow, you know far could Mendo go for just make him bad or insultinghim or his family" she said in a begged voice"so pleaso darling don´t go" she said between sobs.

" Lum there is nothing that Mendo can do to surprise me now" he said in neutral voice "i had already catch his sword many times and fought againts his personal army many times and one time i did because i was looking for you remember?" he asked.

She was remembering and finally said " yes Darling i remember but in anycase don´t go to school tomorrow please" she say with a sad look in her blue eyes.

"Lum i say i will go and thats it" he yelled.

" well if i cant convince you to don´t go i have to stop you" she said in a low voice and the " Darling no Baka" she shock him leaving him unconcious on the floor.

Ataru was in the floor for a couple of hours but a sweet smeel of food was waking him up, he was standding up with slowly because he was been shock.

After he gets up he goes to the living room to see all having dinner without him like nothing have pass then he speak.

" Thanks for waiting for me" he said at this time all in the table take a look to him. Then his father said."sorry but Lum told us that you were sleeping and we don´t want to disturb you".

"sleeping i was unconcious becasue lum shcok me" he yelled angrily.

"Lum why did you lied to us and why you shock Ataru" Mrs moroboshi said worried and confuced why the alien girl has lied to them and shock his son.

"because i want to protect him form Shutaro" she said in a sad voice " he said that he was going to do something bad to my darling and this time i culd not even going to stop him"she ssaid looking sad.

"Ataru is that true?" Mrs moroboshi said.

"yes but there is nothing he can do that i already have not pass through" ataru said.

"that dosen´t matter Ataru it is the best that you don´t go to school tomorrow" Mr moroboshi said.

" why everyone keep telling me that iamgoing to the school tomorrow" he said before he left the living room and walk to his room.

The sound of a door been slammed by fircewas the last sound they heard, then they just finish their dinner quetly and sleep for be ready for the next day.

The next day in the morning Ataru set the clock alarm 30 minutes earlyat the time he gets up to go to school, he putted the clock near to him so he can shut it down before Lum could heard it. His plan succed he was awake now and preparing for school, he knew that Lum was worried about him but he was not going be rediculiced by Shutaro. After a fast shower , change of clothes and breakfast he accidentaly slamed the front door and that awake Lum.

"Darling" Lum said in a sleepy voice.

But the she relized that Ataru wasn´t there and it was time to get up. She do the samething that Ataru so she could stop him before he reach school but then in the kitchen she found Mrs moroboshi, Mrs moroboshi was surprised that Ataru was already gone but lum was still in the house.

"Lum why are you here? i think you were in the way to school with Ataru" she said.

"No, when i got up Darling was already leaving" Lum replied.

"Ok go and please take care of him" Mrs moroboshi tell her.

After that Lum was fliying as fast as she can so she can be closer to her darling meanwhile in Tomobiki high school, the gang of four and Shutaro were making the final adjustment for the operation Terminator,that it is going to be perform today.

"so this is it now evryone know what to do right?" Shutaro asked to the gang of four.

"Yes" that was everyone answer.

"ok now act normal and don´t screw up this ok, if we succed we all could have a very opportunity to win Lum-sama´s heart" Shutaro said.

"We will not do that" said the gang of four ready for duty.

"Operation Terminator starts now" said Shutaro as they went into the classroom and don´t talk to Lum and Ataru.

Meanwhile in the moroboshi house Mrsmoroboshi was looking and calling ten. "Ten, ten were are you" she said searching every room in the house and not find the little oni boy.

"I am here ma´am what is important" ten said to Mrs moroboshi.

"Ten could you do me two favors and if you do it i will give you two candies what you say" Mrs moroboshi said with a worried voice faced with a happy voice.

"Yes i will do it but what i have to do?" ten said to Mrs moroboshi.

"nothing much just give this chopsticks to ataru and could you keep an eye on him i am verry worried about him and the young mendo" she said in sobs.

" I will do it but don´t cry ma'am" ten said to confort Mrs moroboshi.

"Ok that was her only answer.

In Tomobiki high school all aparently be going normal as well but megame pass ataru a not that said.

Ataru a nice chick wanna see you see me in the boys bathroom on lunch time for more details.

Megame.

As he read this he hide the letter so Lum could not see it the bell rang and everyone ran to the classroom for the lunch time lum could not see his Darling because he was in the middle of the struglue in the door, she sigh and fly away looking for her darling.

Ataru quickly get in the bathroom as he find megame just how the letter said.

"you are here" said megame learnig his back in the wall.

"yes but how cute is this girl a megame" ataru said ansiously to meet this girl.

"More that you ever imagine, come on i teld her to wait for you in, lets make her don´t wait more ok" said Megame holding the urge to laugth like a maniac.

In the outside of the school Lum was werry worried as she call her darling but there was no answer, no one had see him since they get out of the classroom.

Meanwhile Chibe, Perm and Kagukari were seeing Lum searching Ataru as they saw the doubles of Shutaro and megame. The first one gave Perm a thumbs up that means that the operation was begenning now. With this signal the three went directly to Lum and Perm began to talk.

"Lum are you o what happennd?" asked perm with a convencing fake worried voice.

"I can´t find Darling and i am really worred have you see him?" Lum answer rally worried for the safty of her husband.

"No but we will help you find him right guys" said Perm.

"yes" tha was the answer of his two friends.

At this time they heard the sound of a helicopter aprouching to the school, the pilot let a fake malfintion message saying.

"This is hawk one of mendo´s army i have a weaponds and navegation malfuntion requesting support" said the pilot like a good actor he was.

Atthis time Ataru and Megame were in the near the classroom chating and walking slowly, but the didin´t notice that the small oni boy have just enter the classroom by one of the windows but this little boy was going to exit the room when he heard a screamm telling everyone to cover he instantly did this acction as he heard a sound of two people smashing againts the floor.

At the same time the sound of a millon of bullets pass in his ears as he shut his eyes and scream really sacred for what was happening.

Lum was horryified as she see this image of destruction and her fear for don´t knowing were her husband was getting to new levels, after the shuts were gone she was going back into the school to look for her darling but perm grab her and tell her.

"Lum we have see ataru he is in the midle of the croud but with this mess he could be anywere in the outside of the school" Perm said.

Lum didn´t answer istead she fly faster and look every were around to find Ataru.

When the bullets were gone ataru and megame start running to the clock tower and megame said

"We have to get to the clock tower is the only place safe"

"But what about Lum and the others" Ataru said worried about Lum and his firends.

"They will be fine come on we don´t have much time" Magame said while he was running.

Ten herad these words he was going to folow them when another round of bullets get in his way he just jump into the floor for cover and shut his eyes again and waited for it to end.

It didn´t take too long when ataru and Megame reach the tower clock, they get in and locked the door, Ataru walk a fewstpes when he heard a familiar voice saying.

"Well, well it looks like you finally make your way here Moroboshi" said Shutaro getting into the light that a lightball was creating.

"Mendo what are you doing here" said Aatru ready for an attack.

"I am here to put an end to your life"said Shutaro raising his new sword.

"Wow you got a new sword it is a shame that i have to break it" said aatru looking at the weird sword.

But in that instance Megame grab Ataru´s arms inmubilize him. Ataru srupresed said

"what are you doing let me go Megame"

"Sorry ataru but if you die i will have a chance to win Lum´s heart" said megame in a whisper.

"You are sick you know that" yelled Ataru.

"Enough, Moroboshi shut up and accept your destiny" Yelled Shutaro ready to make the slice.

Ten stand up and looked if there was any trouble, he saw no problem but he remember what he heard instead of follow ataru he heard his way to find Lum he knew that he can´t blast doors and he have made a promise.

Ten looked everywere to find Lum until he find her she was flyying and saying darling over and over again.

"Lum-chan" ten yelled.

"Ten-chan i am happy to see you, have you see darling i can´t find him?" Lum said hopping that her cousin had see her husband.

"Yes he was heading to the tower clock with the four eyes guy" Ten said without hetitation.

Lum hearing this wasted no time and headed to the school at full speed looking for her husband, the other guys were very far tryying to reach her and telling her to come back but it was useless.

In the same time Shutaro was headed to ataru to make the slice and said

"DIE MOROBOSHI"

Then it finally hapend, Shutaro slice up Ataru but instead of seeing blood there was a white light in the Ataru scar then at the same tima a blast was hearded and it was Lum that blast the door at the same tima brigthing flashing whithe ligh left blind everyone for a moment.

When the boys reach lum they say that two figures were between Megame and Shutaro. One was a guy in a black ninja suit and the other was a guy in a white ninja suit but this one was holding something in his arm. The black guy said.

"FREE AT LAST I HAVE BEEN WATING FOR THIS DAY FOR TOO LONG". When he finish this sentence he blast one of the room walls and ran away.

The other one sight, at this time Lum and the others recovered completely of there temporal blind. At this time everyone were schock that the guy in the white ninja siut was exactly as Ataru was, this guy headed to lum and said.

"Lum-chan i need you get every friend and family member that aatru have in this city and meet me in his house something terrible is going to happend and all of you need to be informed.

What had just happend to ataru? Who are those guys? What is going to happend now? To answer this questions see the next episode

Is my Darling Alive.

Sorry for not update this story i hope you like this chaper see you in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The brothers, Is my Darling dead

All were reunited in Mendo State because the moroboshi house was too small for too many people, they were in a big room here were: Lum, Ataru´s parents, Ran, Ryunnoske, The gang of four, Sakura; Ten, Shinobu, Cherry, Ryoko, Shutaro and the mysterious guy holding something in his hands.

"Ok now that everyone is here I will start by introducing myself I am Akarui son of the feudal lord Baransu and brother of Kurai" said Akarui.

He was going to continue but Shutaro interrupted him saying. "are you akarui for the legend of the sword of two souls?" asked Shutaro.

"Yes that is me" answer Akarui.

"But that is impossible if you are a legend you can't not exist plus in then of the legend you die and why are you dressing like a ninja anyway "Said shutaro.

"No I don't die neither my brother our souls were inside that sword all this time and I dress like these because my family origins were ninja origins so I use this to honor my family" answer akariu.

"Ok I get it you are a ghost" said shutaro.

"Enough this doesn´t make any sense tell me where my darling is and why you look like him.

"Ok like I was saying my brother and me were in the sword all these years but inside there we could learn how to get out and what consequences that could bring and it is when someone in the real world get physically hurt by the sword we will be free but the body of the hurt one will be separated in two for us walk in the real world again but this requires that we lost at the half of our bodies to build a body for the hurt one soul" said akariu.

"Are you telling me that my darling was hurt by this sword but who hurt him?" asked Lum getting angry.

At these time the gang of four and shutaro were walking in reverse slowly to the door but akariu put himself in their way and say.

"Well it was shutaro that slice ataru with the sword but he doesn´t work alone he work with the gang of four making megame to immobilize ataru he can´t catch the sword with his hands and the other three were distracting you for not saving him on time. Said akarui in neutral voice.

"That is a lie you don't have any proof of it liar" yelled shutaro.

"Yeah" said the gang of four.

Then akariu closes his eyes and said something in megame voice.

"Here is your end ataru but were are not alone in this Perm, Chibi and Kakugari are in this to right now they are with Lum distracting her for getting here". Then the voice turn in shutaro voice and it said in a yell. "DIE MOROBOSHI". After this akarui opened his eyes to see a furious Lum with electricity all over her body and she said furiously.

"So you are the ones that hurt darling for what you have done to darling THERE IS NOT FORGIVENESS" after Lum said this se electrocuted with all her angry the gang of four and shutaro, the all get from their normal skin color to black and a smell of burn meat get in the room.

"Now where is my darling" Lum asked furiously to akarui.

Akarui walk right to her and put his hand on her head and closes his eyes the he extend the thing that he have in his arms to Lum and said.

"Take it"

"What is this?" asked Lum

"Take it and see it with your eyes" answer akarui.

Lum took that thing in her arms then she remove some of the blank that was cover it and she shock for what she saw it was ataru but a baby ataru then akarui began to explain.

"That is ataru soul with the half of my body and the other half of my brother body and like I was going to tell before you interrupt me I represent the good feelings of ataru so I have to protect anyone that ataru fell love or friendship for he or she but my brother represents the dark feelings of ataru.

"Dark feelings?" asked Lum.

"Every heart has a dark side no matter what, like I was saying he represents the dark feelings of ataru so he will destroy and kill anyone ataru fell hate and desire for revenge to he or she.

"Can you tell us who are the ones you have to protect and the ones your brother will kill?" asked shinobu.

"Well I have to protect anyone that is here with the exception of the gang of four, shutaro, cherry and rei" answer akarui.

"Why you can protect rei¡" asked ran with her sweet voice.

"Because I am dependent to ataru´s feelings so I can´t protect anyone that he hates, he hates rei because he always tries to get closer to lum and try to eat him, I can´t protect cherry because ataru hates him for he telling him that he has bad luck and something bad is going to happened to him and you know why he hates the gang of four and shutaro" answer akarui.

"Wait a second you told us that you represents the good feelings of darling" Lum said

"Yes I did" said akarui.

"So you can tell me if my darling loves me?" Lum asked.

"He loves you with all his heart and he already have demonstrate it to you but he is too shy and stupid to telling it to you but don't get down he will do it you only have to wait a little longer" said akarui.

"Ok but if this is darling why he doesn't move or open his eyes" Lum asked.

"That is because he is in a vegetal state know if I don't kill my brother in 10 days then ataru will disappear and my brother and me will be in this world once again. Said akarui.

"But what he will eat" asked Mrs. Moroboshi.

"Don't worry he only need the spiritual energy of the one that he loves more so that is why Lum have him so he can eat and don't disappear before the ten days but remember Lum his body is too fragile so take good care of him" said akarui.

"With my life". said Lum

"Ok now for the ones that i can´t protect please be careful if my brother kill you all he will be independent of ataru´s feelings and he will kill the ones that i have to protect and become stronger he can be anywhere anytime so keep your eyes open. said akarui.

"Ok" was the only answer of the ones that lum electrocuted and cherry didn´t said anything.

"Ok now that everything is clear you can all go to your houses be careful out there" said akarui and with this the meeting was over and everyone started to their way to their houses.

So that explain everything, what will happened to shutaro and the others? are they going to be killed or they will find a way to keep themselves alive and Akarui is going to defeat Kurai before 10 days for the answers for these questions watch the next chapter.

First target Cherry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First target cherry

After the reunion in the house of Ataru everyone was sacred so they left without comments after this reunion two days had pass without incidents. In ataru´s room Lum was sitting watching her darling soul in his baby form he didn't make any sound it was like he was in a deep sleep nest to her was ten but he was sleeping near the window was Akarui he was watching the window. Silence was in the room until Lum break it.

"Say Akarui you told me that you have to kill your own brother to bring darling back right" said Lum in a sad voice.

"Yes why you ask" answer Akarui.

"Well because" Lum could not finish because she was interrupted by Mrs. Moroboshi.

"Lum Akarui come here fast you need to watch this" she said form down stairs.

"We are coming" Both answer.

In the living room all members of the house except Mr. Moroboshi were seeing the news.

"A new threat as being making disasters here in Tomobiki it is a guy approximated of 17 years old he wears a black ninja suit, brown hair, white skin; he also wears a black hood so his identity is unknown. He has made destructions in Tombiki everyone who have face him ends badly injured he has been seeing eating in ramen restaurants and other types of restaurants. He is consider extremely dangerous if you see him please don't fight him hide and call the police". As the news reporter continued there were images and videos of what Kurai have done, Akarui said.

"I have to go there and fight my brother I am the only one who can stop him".

"I am going with you" said Lum.

"No you better stay here it is too dangerous you could get hurt" answer Akarui.

"I don't care you have to remember that wherever my darling goes I go too you have a part of my darling and I don't want to be alone" Said Lum sad in the end.

"Ok but we have to go now" answer Akarui

An like this Lum and Akarui go to the town to stop Kurai but when they got there they saw that the town was a mess and Kurai was waiting for them sitting in the roof of a destroyed car.

"Well well look who is here my little brother, Lum and Ataru´s soul what brings you here" said Kurai with an evil smile in the end of the phrase.

"I am here to stop you and your madness Kurai" answered Akarui.

"And I am here to get my darling back" answered Lum in an angry voice.

"Well if I kill that thing you have in your arms your darling will never be back and it will be a solution to this ordeal of the ten days what you two say" proposed Kurai.

"I will never let you hurt darling" was Lum´s answer getting angrier.

"Ok you have already signed your dead but not only yours had you also signed the death of your friends and family who lives here" said Kurai in a deep voice while he slowly draws his sword.

"I will not let you harm her brother" said Akarui laud as he draws his sword.

"Well then fight me brother" said Kurai as he approaches in an incredible speed to Akarui.

And the battle begins it was very close in the beginning Lum could see that there was not a clear winner she only could see how fast the battle was.

There was Akarui and Kurai attacking each other with the swords firs Kurai was attacking and Akarui was blocking. Kurai attack in a vertical strike Akarui respond with a horizontal block but Kurai kicks him and sent him to a car. Then he run to were his brother was to stab him and win the battle but his brother surprise him avoiding the stab and punch him in the jaw. He step back but his brother don't give him a chance to breathe now he was blocking while his brother was attack him but this not get too longer because Kurai jump back in a safe distance and with his hand free he grab what looks like a chain but in the beginning of the chain was a curved kunai, he drop some of the chain and then began to spin it and then throw it to his brother, Akarui evade the chain but he know how good his brother is with that weapon, and then this routine continued until Akarui grabbed some of his kunais that he have and throw it to Kurai, Kurai easily evade the kunais but he realized that it was only a distraction because when he was going to face his brother again to continued the battle he saw him too close to him and Akarui don't give his brother time to reaction he connected a good kick to the chest to his brother sending him to a wall.

"Mh good brother but you need more than that to stop me" said Kurai as he gets out of the wall to continue the battle.

A little distance of the battle Shinobu was walking until she saw many people running she gets in front of a man and ask him.

"What is happening sir why are you all running like that" asked shinobu.

"Haven't you see there is a maniac man in a black ninja suit who is destroying the city and not enough with that know that man is in a battle with other guy but this guy is in a white ninja suit and there is a strange girl with a green hair, horns and fangs if you want to go there well that is your problem I am out of here" said the scared man and he ran after finishing to talk to shinobu.

Shinobu know he was referring to, she only have to run in opposite direction were the people were running to see how things were. When she gets to the town she saw Lum standing with Ataru´s heart she asks Lum.

"Hey Lum what is going on who is that guy there fighting Akarui" asked Shinobu.

"Ah Shinobu well he is the guy that Akarui told us his brother Kurai" answered Lum as the two girls watched the battle.

"Enough of this I am going to finish this" said Kurai getting bored of the battle.

After Kurai said this he grabbed his chain ties his brother´s body with it then with his strength he send his brother through walls, cars , buildings, and the streets. Then he take out the chain and save it now his brother was in the floor his sword was away he have no weapon to defend himself Kurai now that it was the end for his brother he prepared his word to stab him; but Lum saw this and throw a lighting to Kurai, this paralyzed him for a short time the necessary to Akarui stand up and Grab his sword.

"Well it was fun but I get bored of this battle and I have a tight schedule it was good to see you brother but you know that I have to kill a bunch of people and when I kill them all I will face you again" said Kurai while he was doing a hand pose that was the hand in front of the chest with the two fingers after the thumb up and the rest down.

"I won't let you escape" said Akarui running into Kurai direction but when he was going to get him his brother disappear in a white blind light.

After the lights go out he approached to Lum and Shinobu.

"Thanks Lum Chan I think that I was going to die hi Shinobu what are you doing here" Akarui said.

"No problem tcha" was Lum´s answer.

"I am here because I see people running and I want to see what was happening hey that other guy is your brother Akarui" asked shinobu.

"Yes he is but I gave details later we have to find my brother before he kill someone lets hurry" said Akarui.

Then they start running and searching for Kurai but there was no succeed.

Far away from Lum, Shinobu and Akarui Kurai was nearby a construction site and the he saw what he was looking for it was cherry outside of his tent with kotatsuneko making the dinner.

"Well well looks like I finally find you old stupid monk" said Kurai.

"You should respect the older old one, I know why you are here but don´t underestimate me" said Cherry.

"You think you can defeat me don´t make me laugh" said Kurai as he approaches to cherry.

But kotatsuneko put himself between Kurai and Cherry.

"Get out of my way you fat big white cat before you regret it" said Kurai, but kotatsuneko don't respond instead he threw a punch to Kurai, but Kurai was able to evade the punch and he give kotatsuneko a super punch that sets him to a pile of concrete tubes.

"I see you are power full now you will face my spirit guardian" said Cherry then he put himself in a meditation position and a giant ape with Cherry´s rosary came up.

"I am the spirit guardian of Cherry if you want to harm him it is going to be in my deathbed" said cherry spirit guardian.

"That can be solve in a moment stupid ape" said Kurai.

And the battle began but this time Kurai was more determinate to end it quick before his brother came and get him trouble to kill Cherry. Kurai do a vertical slice but his sword was captured by the rosary of the spirit.

"Ha-ha what are you going to do know evil spirit" said the spirit laughing.

"Don´t underestimate me ape" answer Kurai.

Then in a great speed Kurai took the curved kunai of his chain but without the chain and jump using the rosary to take more air, he got to the face of the spirit and in a single blow he left the spirit blind by cutting his eyes with a horizontal slice.

"My eyes I can´t see what you did to my eyes" the spirit said complaining.

Then he saw his sword in the floor he grab his sword run with the speed of Ataru and his own mixed and ones again jump high using the spirit rosary and with a final blow he say.

"Spirit begone" and the he make the slice that cut the spirit´s head separating of his body, the body and head off the spirit disintegrates in the air and Cherry stands up with his eyes opened and preparing himself to the worst.

Then without a chance to breathe Kurai take out his chain And in a blow he tie up Cherry and start bouncing him against everything in the battlefield.

After running a lot and with a failed search Lum, Shinobu and Akarui saw Sakura but she was resting in a street pole and grabbing the part where her heart is, in no time they got were she was and Lum asked.

"Sakura sensei what is happening are you hurt".

"No is not that" answered Sakura in a pain voice.

"Then what is it" asked Shinobu.

"I think that my uncle is in trouble I think he is going to die" answered Sakura in the same voice.

The three opened wide their eyes and Akarui said.

"That must be my brother c´mon we have to get there before it is too late"

As they run to help Cherry the battle was going to an end.

"Cherry" said Kurai while he crashes him to a tree with his chain.

"It" said Kurai while he crashes him now with a construction tube.

"Is" Said Kurai now grabbing him from the neck and throw him in the air.

As he was going to make the final move he saw that the others were coming he has to make it quick.

"FATE" said Kurai as he jumps and horizontally slice the body of Cherry.

Lum, Shinobu, Akarui and Sakura saw hoe Kurai killed Cherry but then they saw that with two fingers Kurai take some of the blood of Cherry of his sword the he take out a scrolled paper he inscrolled it and the make a line with Cherry´s blood on the paper the he scroll the paper and put it back in his clothes.

Sakura in a attack of rage put her priest clothes and with her special wood stock she approaches to Kurai, when she is close enough she wave the stock and say.

"Evil begone, evil begone, evil begone".

Kurai to make a joke he puts in a sacred position and says

"No please nooooooooo" but then he stands up grab the stock and breaks it in front of Sakura and then he push her so she is now sitting in the floor and the he starts speaking.

"Pathetic priest like your uncle do you think that stupid thing was going to stop me, I can´t kill you now but when I kill all the ones that I have to kill to not follow the command of this stupid humans feelings you will be the first one that I will kill" said Kurai after this he starts laughing like Ataru but this laughing is evilly.

"Well it felt good to kill that monk I can fell the power brother remember this the next time we face in battle again it will be the last" Said kurai as he made the same movement to disappear in the first battle.

Everyone was shocked they never saw anything like this before, Sakura starts crying for her dead uncle as Shinobu and Lum just say sadly the ground and Akarui said.

"We can´t stay here we are going to get sick c'mon Sakura we will take you home" as he said these everyone starts walking to Sakura´s house to rest and prepare themselves for the next encounter With Kurai.

Know that cherry is dead who is next? Will Lum, Akarui and the others stop Kurai? To answer these question don't miss the next chapter multiple targets

Hey Sorry for not update more frequently but the school is killing me so be patiently here I am going to thanks some people that have inspired with their stories to write and review my story.

RepublicEmpire,Code32,Pizzigri,ChanChanandMosasi, NilaSagol and Pyeknu: Thanks everyone for your stories, reviews and pm I really enjoyed your stories please continued them and don´t give up.

Crazyjw: please continue your story of Class 1 4 it ias a good trilogy and I want to know how it ends

See you guys for the next episode:

Multiple Targets


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Multiple targets

It has been three days since the death of cherry and everyone felt it. Lum is sitting in the floor in Ataru´s bedroom looking at the window watching the sunset while she is caring in her arms her darling´s soul and thinking in what Akarui told her in Tsubame house.

Back flash

Lum, Akarui, Shinobu, Tsubame and Sakura, were talking in the living room, Sakura was crying for the dead of her uncle and Tsubame was trying to make she feel better.

"Akarui why the body of cherry was so unheavy it was just like it were empty" asked Shinobu.

"It looks like my fear came true" responded Akarui.

"What fear Akarui?" asked Lum.

"It looks like the sword of my brother absorbs the soul of his opponent in order to bring him more power" responded Akarui.

"What you say that monster is using my uncle´s soul to earn power" said Sakura surprised and angry.

"I am afraid" answer Akarui.

"Hey Akarui there is something that I don´t understand" said Shinobu.

"What is it Shinobu?" asked Akarui.

"Well you told us the ones that you have to protect right and you told us the ones your brother has to kill to gain power but what happened to the ones that are not in those lists like Ten or Tsubame?" asked Shinobu.

"Yea what will happen to Ten-Chan?" asked Lum very worried about her cousin.

"To tell you the truth for those that are not protected by me or hunted by my brother, there is free will to us to what to do with them" respond Akarui.

"What I don´t get it" said Shinobu.

"To say it simple those people like Ten, Tsubame or Tobimaro , my brother and I have the free will to kill them or not but my brother will kill them if they represent a threat to his objective "respond Akarui.

Back to present

Since that Lum convinced Ten to leave the earth and return to oniboshi in her house so he could be safe and spend some time with her parents until the situation is solved.

Meanwhile in the streets of Tomobiki

There is a Japanese boy that is running to his house because he is late for dinner.

"Damn it I am late I have to hurry or else I will not have dinner" said Megane.

Indeed this boy is Megane but instead to use the normal way to his house he goes in an alley but he didn´t know that this decision could be the last one of his life.

Kurai was in the edge of a building and saw Megane, he knows that this was his chance and not even his brother was going to be an obstacle now.

"It looks like my prey has fallen in my trap" said Kurai in a whisper.

After this Megane was in his way home until he hears something.

"I am done pretending, you have failed to find what's left, I will suck you dry again, same are not worth saving, you are such a pretty mess, I will choke the life within" said Kurai in a deep dead voice that it was similar to Ataru´s voice.

"What is that, who goes there, Ataru is that you?" asked horrified Megane while he starts running.

"Now you want to take me down, as if I even care, I am the monster in your head, and I thought you'd learn by now, it seems you haven't yet, I am the venom in your skin, and now your life is broken" said Kurai in the same voice.

After this Kurai was far away for Megane, Megane was heading to where Kurai is but he didn´t know, then Kurai dropped a chain made of kunai at the height of Megame neck.

"The one that is doing that please stop it, it is not funny" said Megane really scared while he was running for his life and crying.

After Megane said this he was still running but he was looking to his back but he doesn´t realized about the chain made of kunai until it was late and three kunai stock in Megane neck.

"After the lights go out on you, after your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream" said Kurai in the same voice he was using.

After he said this Kurai jumped from the edge of a building, the chain was in a tube like a pulley and while Kurai was going down Megane was going up with the kunais in his neck.

"I can't afford to care, I can't afford to CARE" said Kurai making emphasis in the last word.

After this Megane die instantly the he dropped the chain the body of Megame hit hard the floor and the Kurai stuck his sword in Megane heart to absorb his soul.

"Brother I expect you to prepare yourself because I am becoming stronger everyday" said Kurai.

Then he moved to the house of his next prey.

But not everything was red that night. In the Moroboshi house it was dinner time and everyone was there except of ten who was with his mother.

"It looks good, thanks for the food Mrs. Moroboshi" said Akarui referring to her food.

"Thank you mister Akarui" said Mrs. Moroboshi with a little of blushing.

"Please call me Akarui, mister makes me feel old" answered Akarui.

Then Akarui turn to see the other two who were in the table, Mr. Moroboshi as always has his face covered with the newspaper and Lum was eating something that have the form of starts, Akarui know that Lum cook it as the memories of Ataru told him but he was curious for the tasting of those stars.

"Hey Lum what are those" said Akarui pointing the stars.

"This is a traditional meal of oniboshi "Galaxy Stars" they are really good but daring never want to taste them" said Lum a sadly.

"Well can I have one please?" asked Akarui.

"Sure tcha" said Lum.

Akarui eat it and then he feel that his mouth was literally on fire he swallow it and then run to the kitchen and started to drink gallons of water.

"WOW that was the spiciest thing I ever taste in my life" said Akarui after he drank water.

"You don´t like it do you?" said Lum with a sad look and voice.

"No no it is delicious but if you could just add only a little of spicy or nothing of spicy Ataru will eat it no matter what" said Akarui.

"Yes but how I am going to make him taste it if he doesn't trust me in cooking" asked Lum.

"Just make the others like Shinobu or Shutaro to taste hem and were he see that there is nothing wrong he will taste it and he will love it" answered Akarui.

"Do you really think so?" asked Lum with a sight of hope.

"Of course a good path to a man heart is through his heart and don't try to force Ataru to be with you make him think that with you he will have a good time don't be so captivity be more kind" answer Akarui.

"You betcha" said Lum.

And after that they have a peacefully rest of the night but the morning will be different for them.

In the morning of the next day the members of the Moroboshi house were having breakfast until the news on the TV said.

"There is a red morning on Tomobiki, today was the discovered of four young boys were discover dead today" said the news man.

"Akarui could they be" ask Lum worried.

"I don't know lets listen" said Akarui.

"For the report of the coroner every boy has two things in common, one deadly injury that is different in every single of them and a postmortem stab in the heart which means that this was done by one person but the time of dead is of 5 minutes of difference and the location of the deaths have a average time of distance of 25 minutes which could mean that their deaths were planned by a band, the names of this boys are: Satochi also known as "Megane", Kosuke also known as "Perm", Akira also known as "Chibi" and Hiroyuki also known as "Kakugari" more information of this and more at noon, back to the studio" said the news man.

"Oh my who could be so evil to kill those guys?" asked the co presentation in the studio.

"I don't know but it looks like gang business" answer the presentation.

"Damn it Kurai" say Akarui.

"Oh no then that means" say Lum worried.

"Yes that the only remaining are: Shutaro and Rei, I think Shutaro already know about the news let's talk to Ran so she can tell Rei to not come to earth so he can´t be find by my brother if the plans is successful then I will face my brother but without his full power, go and call her ok" said Akarui.

"You betcha" said Lum.

After the phone call Lum and Ran agree to reunite at her house.

"Ran-chan is scared I don't want that Rei be hurt" said Ran with her suit voice.

"Don´t worry if he receives the news then there is nothing to worry about" said Akarui.

"But that is why I am sacred I don´t know where he is and I can´t contact him" said Ran.

"But there has to be a way to contact him" said Akarui.

"I know a way, I can call my daddy and ask him if he is service" said Lum.

"Good idea" said Ran.

"That won´t be necessary said Akarui.

"Why not" said Ran and Lum.

"He is already here" said Akarui.

Then it was silent until form the north someone was approaching in a hurry yelling

"LLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM".

Then it was clear the voice was it was Rei who was approaching to the starship when he came to the entrance he transforms into his original oni form.

"Lum" said Rei.

"Rei what are you doing here? Ask Lum.

"Food" answers Rei.

Akarui, Ran and Lum fall back at the anime style.

"Rei please go right now of earth it is too dangerous for you to stay here please go" begged Ran in tears.

"It is useless" said a voice.

"He is here" mumble Akarui.

Then it was heard an evil laughing and form the shadows Kurai emerged.

"Kurai" Said Akarui.

"Oh hello brother it is nice to see you but I am not here for that" said Kurai and the he turn to face Rei.

"I won´t let you hurt Rei" said Ran at the time she fires a rocket of her bazooka.

BOOOOOM.

Then it looked like the rocket hit Kurai but after the smoke fade away it was revealed that Kurai manage to cut the rocket with his sword.

Then Kurai face Rei and point him with his sword.

"Rei I challenge you to a fight to the dead do you accept or you are too coward to fight" said Kurai in a taunting voice.

"I accept" said Rei.

"NO we have to stop them" said Ran as she was aiming Kurai.

"No we can´t" said Akarui surprising Ran and Lum.

"Why not" said Ran angry.

"If we don't do something Rei will be death" said Lum.

"We can´t my brother challenge Rei fair and square and he accepted we can only wait and pray for Rei to win" said Akarui.

"Ready Rei here I come" said Kurai and with that the battle started.

It was a close battle at the beginning, Rei was in his cow tiger form and Kurai was battle him in hand-hand combat.

But the things get ugly, Rei don´t have too much power and he could not hold anymore the transformation, by that Kurai star to play a little with him.

"COME HERE" said Kurai as he throws his kunai that was attached to a chain.

As the kunai penetrate the mid section of Rei, he doesn't scream but Ran screamed"REI" as she him bleeding.

Then Kurai started to punch him in the face and hit him with his knee in the same place as he still have the kunai in his body and then Kurai started to throw him to the ship, trees, floor and everything in the environment.

"In can´t take this anymore" though Ran.

Then when Rei was in the floor and Kurai was ready for the final bow a voice caught his attention.

"I won´t let you hurt Rei" said Ran as she shoot three rockets to Kurai.

Kurai doge them easily as he approach Ran and said.

"Then you will die first" said Kurai.

"I won´t let you hurt my friend" said Lum as she send a huge electro shock to Kurai, that was a direct hit to him.

Then form the smoke Kurai emerged.

"Do you think that will work, I am not weak as the pathetic boy you call darling know prepare to die" said Kurai angry.

"Of course you are not my daring, he will never be so heartless, mean and selfish like you are" said Lum as she and Ran close their eyes waiting for the strike that never come.

When they opened their eyes they saw that Akarui stopped the sword of Kurai with his own sword.

As Rei saw this he took out the kunai transform into his cow tiger form and then activates his jetpack and heads to Kurai.

But when Kurai see the move of Rei it is too late Rei Grabs Kurai and send him to a nearby forest with him.

"It looks like Rei have changed the battlefield" said Akarui.

"I don´t care we have to follow them I will not aloud Rei being killed by that monster" said Ran.

Then the three went into the spaceship of Ran to the place where Rei and Kurai were at the moment.

In the forest after Rei let go Kurai there facing each other.

"I hope you enjoy the warming up because now I will get serious" said Kurai.

Then Kurai throw another of his chained kunais but this time it hit Rei´s left shoulder but he could not pull Rei because Rei was in his cow tiger form.

Then Rei use his right hand to pull of the chain so he could bring Kurai closer to eat him, that was his plan but that was exactly what Kurai want him to do.

"You have fallen in my trap" said Kurai.

In that time Kurai land in Rei´s nose, then he jump from the nose to the head and with his sword unleashed he cut off the two horns of Rei, Kurai end up behind Rei and Rei go back to his original form.

Then Kurai face Rei but Rei don't face him he is exhausted.

"Game over Rei" said Kurai.

As Kurai say he is moving in an incredible speed, Rei manage to face him but it was the last thing he would do.

As Rei face Kurai, Kurai´s sword cut his neck in one blow.

Then Kurai end up behind Rei again as for Rei body it just hit the floor and the head is separated of the body reviling his decapitation.

Then Kurai did the same thing he did with the other bodies with the body of Rei, he stab it in the heart and the he takes a little of the blood of his sword and cross out Rei´s name of his target list, it was done.

Akarui, Lum and Ran end up in the beginning of the forest they will go inside to find Rei but the falling of a corpse in front of them prevent their entrance.

"AHHHHHHHHH Reiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii NOOOOOOOO" cried Ran as she saw it was Rei's corpse.

"Rei" said Lum in a sad whisper.

"There is one left" though Akarui.

An evil laugh was heard as Kurai emerge to the sad scene.

"No even a challenge, he was so lame and pathetic" said Kurai.

As ran heard this she took out her bazooka.

"I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DONE TO REI, DIE YOU BASTARD" said Ran angry as she fired all her rockets to Kurai.

When the smoke fade away it looked like she killed Kurai but when Ran heard his voice she felt fearful and defenseless.

"That's all you can do" said Kurai in a whisper to Ran´s right ear.

Akarui, Lum and Ran were astonished by the speed of Kurai; Kurai was behind of Ran too close of her and his sword was in contact with her neck.

Ran was so close of cry again she thought that this was the end of her life but something happened.

Kurai separated of Ran to the top of the tree and said.

"Brother you better get ready because after I kill my last target you and the other girls will be next".

And with that he left the three so they could cry for their fallen friend.

Five days later.

Kurai was resting in the branch of a tree but something was going fast to his head, he dodges it and looks at the object it was a baseball ball.

He then look the direction when the ball came from there it was a boy of black hair with star eyes dressing a male kimono.

The boy says "Your path of assassination ends here, because I will stop you".

At this Kurai says "You have a lot of guts to come here and a lot more to tell me that you will defeat me" then Kurai makes a pause.

"Eh Tobimaro" said Kurai while they were facing each other.

What will happen know, will Tobimaro be strong enough to stop Kurai or he will just be another victim and will Shutaro live don´t miss the next chapter:

"Last hope Kurai vs. the richest boys in Tomobiki".

Hey guys sorry for the delay but I have school then vacations and I will go to the beach so after the beach I will see if I can update the story cya.


End file.
